Strong Yunnie or 'Strong' Yunnie?
by LiZziE.YunJae.HaeHyuk
Summary: Apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'Strong? Aku tahu kalau artinya kuat, namun dalam hal apa? Apa pula yang terjadi jika Jaejoong membaca artikel mengenai 'kuat'nya Yunho? / DLDR / Yaoi / BL / YUNJAE / Slight Yoosu & Min / Rated T, untuk bahasa dan alur, semi M (NO NC) / 2nd FF, review jusseyo..


**Strong Yunnie or 'Strong' Yunnie?**

**Author : LiZziE **

**Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin (Liz numpang eksis dikiiiiit banget.. 1x nulis nama aja ^^)**

**Rated : T ( semi M buat bahasa -_-)**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**Author POV**

Hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau, awan-awan putih, angin sejuk berhembus, dan mentari udah diisi pulsa nya sama umma, goceng. Loh ?

Mari kita beralih ke dorm boyband papan cucian (?) kita. Boyband yang sudah terkenal ke mancanegara, bahkan ke luar angkasa. Masih kurang hebat? Ke alam baka! #author gila. DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, TVfXQ, DB5K, dan sebutan-sebutan hiperbolis tapi fakta (apadeh) lainnya..

Pagi-pagi benar, kira-kira pukul 12 (pagi dari HongKong -_-), sang umma DBSK telah ready di medan perang (read:dapur) dengan persenjataan lengkap (read:spatula, panci, wajan, sayur, daging, dan sebagainya) dan seragam militer siap tempur (read:celemek). Umma DBSK, atau JaeJoong, kemudian menjeritkan teriakan perangnya,

"KALIAN MAU MAKAN SIANG APA ?!"

GEDUBRAK PRANG KROMPYANG DUAGH DUAR DUERR DOR DOR PRONG PRANG CETARR BRAK BROK BROK DOR DUER DIAR DUBRAK DROMPYANG BRENG MIAWWWW !

Perangpun dimulai #plak

Ralat..

Kekacauan besarpun terjadi, itu baru Jaejoong yang berteriak, kalau lengkingan 7 oktaf nya Changmin? Rubuhlah dorm mereka.. #plak

Ngomong-ngomong, "Miaw" tadi apa?

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Jiji bisa tertimpa majalah playboy mu itu, Park Yoochun-ssi?!" Sembur Jaejoong ketika menghampiri kamar Yoosu yang paling dekat dapur (anggap saja begitu readerdeul) untuk mengecek keadaan dorm pasca perang dunia barusan =_=

"Mwoya?! Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau untuk membakar majalah itu hidup-hidup(?), Micky Yoochun-ssi?!" Sembur Junsu sembari melotot, tampak hendak menelan Yoochun bulat-bulat saja.

Mungkin Yoochun sekalian mandi pagi rupanya, disembur 2 kali sudah cukup basah dia. Readers, basah tanpa tanda kutip lhoh ya.. #author digampar karena terlalu yadong

"Ampun su-ie chagy, ampun umma... Kabuuurrr !" Dan Park Yoochun pun kabur =_=

"Aishh.. Jinjja!" Umpat keduanya bersama-sama.

"Su-ie, sadarlah dan sadarkan Yoochun. Sadarlah kalau Yoochun itu playboy, dan sadarkan Yoochun kalau dia harus tobat =_=. Bangunkan Changmin, katakan hyung akan masak setelah membangunkan Yunho" jelas Jaejoong panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume dengan satuan cm kubik #plak

"Paling juga bangunin Yunho hyung bisa kebablas NC, bakal lama dah tuh.. Mana mau si maknae itu bangun" gumam Junsu, namun sedikit terdengar Jaejoong. Segera saja Jaejong blushing.

"Junsu-ya ~.. Itu bukan NC! Itu hanya... Euhmm... Room Service.. Ya, room service.." jawab Jaejoong ngelantur

"ROOM SERVICE APANYA, HYUNG?! MORNING CALL JADI MORNING KISS YA, HYUNG?!" Lengkingan lumba-lumba di siang bolong menggelegar seantero Korea =_=

"Sssttt! Diamlah Junsu!" Jaejoongpun segera kabur sebelum aibnya dibongkar Junsu kepada readers.

_YJ_

**Yunho POV**

"Yunnie Hunny Bunny Bearie(?) Sweety ~... Irreona ppali chagy.."

Euhmm? Seperti suara nae BooJae.. Benarkah itu dia? Tapi aku masih terlalu mengantuk #_#

"Ppali, bear! Aku harus memasak! Irreona!"

Okay, yang membangunkanku ini mulai kasar, apa BooJae ya? Ciyus? Enelan? Miapah? #ploq

"Yakk! Yunnie! Tidak bangun, tidak ada morning kiss! Pai pai!"

Mworago?! Tentu tidak bisa! Morning kiss itu wajib! Akhirnya akupun bangun, walaupun dengan berat hati dan berat badan berlebihpun berkurang! Kini hadir inovasi baru! Eoh? Mian, itu naskah CF ku kemarin..

"Nah, begitu dong.. Kan mudah.."

Kyeoptaaa... Neomu, neomu kyeopta! Imut sekali poutnya, ya ampun X_X Tanpa sadar, aku menyeringai pervert.. Okay, mungkin aku cukup sadar mengenai hasrat menerkamnya ini..

"Wahh... Rezeki... Bangun-bangun dapat melihat malaikat cantik.." godaku sambil mengerlingkan mataku padanya dan kembali menyeringai makin lebar ketika melihat wajahnya semakin memerah. Jinjja! Neomu kyeoptaaaa..! Oh my God sun! #ditendang Junsu karena plagiat

"Yu-.. Yunnie.. Gombal ah!" Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan mem-pout-kan bibir cherry nya

Tak tahan dengan keimutannya, segera kudekatkan wajahku dengannya, kubingkai wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Kuusap lembut kedua pipinya yang merona alami, dan tak alami (karen gue gombalin tadi :p). Perlahan ia mulai menutup doe eyes nya, dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku ketika jarak kami semakin menipis. Kutempelkan bibir hatiku den

"Umma, appa! Si lumba-lumba terdampar merebut keripikku yang baru sa-..! OMO!"

Sial! Maknae kurang ajar, tidak tahu lagi asyik apa, sudah terlanjur 'bangun' nih *appa pervert banget sih* #ditendang beruang

"Aku tidak lihat , aku tidak lihat.." ucap maknae gila itu berulang seperti mantra

"CHANGMIN! SINI KAU! BEGITU SAJA MENGADU!" kudengar teriakan Junsu dari ruang tengah. Baguslah, cepat pergi dan jangan ganggu kami!

"Yunnie, aku masak dulu ya.. Pai pai !" Pamit Joongie

"Andwae Joongie! Nanggung nihhh!" Jeritku merana sambil menunjuk senjata kebanggaanku (=_=) yang sudah diakui oleh Badan Pengukuran Panjang *piiipp*

Okay, aku mulai melantur, kembali ke naskah awal!

"Hihihi.. Kan ada 'dia'.. 'Dia' itu setia sama Yunnie kok.." Joongie tertawa dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, seperti kebiasaannya. Namun, apa itu? Apa yang ia tunjuk?

Kamar mandi...

Loading, please wait

10%

25%

50%

90%

100%

Loading complete! Press START.

"Maksudmu, Yunnie harus bersolo karir di kamar mandi yang dingin itu?!" Jeritku ke Joongie. Tak kupedulikan jika teriakanku akan terdengar sampai Indonesia kek, pokoknya gue sekarang mau teriak, pake toa kalo perlu, bro!

Loh? Joongie? Mana Joongie?

Terlalu lama loadingku sepertinya -_-

Yoosudahlah, anything for my BooJaejoongie..

'Dosa apa aku...' batinku nelangsa sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi...

_YJ_

**Author POV**

Sorenya, terdengar dentingan piano oleh Yoochun (yang sudah lolos dari maut), Junsu dan Changmin yang adu main game, Yunho yang entah dimana, mungkin masih di kamar mandi (lama amat, Yunho 'kuat' amat? O_O #plak) dan Jaejoong di meja makan dengan laptopnya apple hitamnya.

Tampak Jaejoong serius membaca artikel yang terpampang di layar laptop hitam nya, dengan sesekali mem-pout-kan cherry lips nya ke sana ke mari.

"Euhmm.. Benarkah? Hm.. Fans saja mengerti, rahasia? Bukan. Publik? Hmm. Tapi, aneh.. Ani, ani, ani.. Andwae, maldo andwae.." gumaman-gumaman aneh itu terus meluncur dari bibirnya yang sesekali menggumamkan apa bacaannya.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang uri umma baca? Ini judul artikelnya.

**YunJae: 'Strong' Yunnie & 'Soft' Jaejoong**

Heran dengan tanda kutip nya? Hanya rumput yang bergoyang yang mengerti #apadeh.

Kaitkan saja dengan hal-hal berbau rated M, pasti akan jelas :p

Mengapa uri Jaejoong membaca artikel itu? Jawabannya mudah, seorang fans mengirimkan link websitenya kepada account twitter Jaejoong. Karena penasaran, dan fans itu seorang YunJae shipper, maka Jaejoongpun membukanya, dan berakhir dengan gerutuan, gumaman, dan Jaejoong yang seperti sekarang ini,

Apakah uri umma sudah ketularan pervertnya Yunho? Atau yadongnya Eunhyuk SuJu? Atau lagi dalam masa puber? Molla ~..

"Hyung? Lagi baca apa itu?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sang namja cassanova

"Oh, Chunnie-ah.. Ini hanya artikel dari seorang fans. Ini mengenai kekuatan seorang Uknow Yunho di ran-.. MWOYA?! ANDWAE!"

BRAK!

Secepat siput(?) Jaejoong menutup layar laptop apple hitamnya dengan kasar. Panik, tepatnya.. Ia baru sadar bahwa artikel itu cukup memalukan dan dapat mencoreng image innocent nya (emang uri umma innocent? Bukannya tipe uke agresif ya? #slapped)

"Omo, hyung! Bacaanmu boleh juga.. Ada tentang Yoosu tidak?" Goda Yoochun dengan smirk andalannya

"Shikeuro! Ini sungguh memalukannnn...! Keunde... Chunnie-ah, bagaimana fans dapat mengerti tingkah Yunnie, kekuatan Yunnie, dan kemampuan Yunnie di.. err.. ehmm.. ran.. ranjang.. Uuh.. Ottokhae ?" Jaejoong blusshing parah rupanya

**(Shikeuro = berisik {nada kesal})**

"HAHAHAHAHA! Aigooooo... Jae hyung, Jae hyung... Bagaimana katamu, hyung? Hahahahaha!" Yoochun tertawa hingga menitikan air matanya sedikit

"Yah! Ini tidak lucu!" Bentak Jaejoong

"Nee, hyung.. Neee ..."

'Keunde, hyung. Ini lucu sekali.. Hyung saja yang tidak tahu' batin Yoochun evil, kalau bisa ia sudah akan melakukan evil smirk yang dipinjamnya dari Lord Voldemort a.k.a FoodMonster a.k.a Kulkas a.k.a EvilMin a.k.a Choikang - Max - Shim - Changmin (banyak amat nama lu, min? #slapped)

"Kau mau tau? Bagaimana mereka mengerti?" Lanjut Yoochun setelah bersetan-setanan di dalam hati.

Jaejoong mengangguk imut "Heumm.. Tentu saja.."

"Tunjukkan artikelnya padaku"

Jaejoongpun membuka kembali layar laptopnya yang sudah naas tertutup kasar tadi

Readers mau tau? Wani pirooo? #plakplokplak

Begini...

* * *

**YUNJAE : 'STRONG' YUNNIE & 'SOFT' JOONGIE**

**Annyeong, aegyadeul nya YunJae #kyaaa**

**Kembali dengan author GJ, *piiipp* (nama disensor #ploq)**

**By the way, apa kalian tau, bagaimana kita bisa ada? Tentu dengan proses pembuatan aegya oleh uri appa yang pervert dan uri umma yang agresif. Xixixi...**

**Tapi, mengertikah kalian bagaimana kemampuan seorang Uknow Yunho meng-coret-hamili-coret-?**

**Berdasarkan sumber terpercaya, yang namanya minta dirahasiakan demi kelangsungan hidupnya(?), seorang Jung Yunho, mampu memenjara/mengurung Joongie nya di kamar mereka, selama 1 minggu full. Apa mereka melakukan NC? Of course! Rekor mereka adalah 8 hari, sodara-sodara! Bangun, NC, makan, tidur, bangun, NC, dan seterusnya =_=**

**Dan yang mengejutkan, dalam 1 ronde (kayak mau tinju ._.), kedudukan mereka adalah 1:3, alias 1 kali untuk Jung Yunho, berarti sudah 3 kali untuk Jung-Kim- Jaejoong! **

**Kalian tidak mengerti? Berarti aliran kalian masih suci =_=**

**Makanya, Yunho dapat kita panggil 'Strong', dan uri Joongie? Ia terlalu 'Soft' .. **

**Jja, begitulah chingu.. See you next time!**

* * *

"Omonaaa... LiZziE pintar sekali, ia menyertakan sensor untuk namanya dan namaku.. Good job, saeng.." gumam Yoochun pelan, namun ia tak memperhatikan tatapan dari doe eyes Jaejoong yang kini merah membara bagai api neraka berpadu semangat merdeka, Indonesia Raya! Maju, jaya! #dibakar

"Park - Jidat - Yoochun... Jawab JUJUR! Apa kau yang menjadi narasumber artikel ini, jidat?!" Ckckck, uri umma murka.. Selamatkan diri kalian, aegya..

'Glek, tamatlah kau, tampan.. Mulut seksimu kurang kau kontrol' batin Yoochun panik sekaligus narsis #apadeh

"Ehmmm... Itu begini, hyung. Aku sebenarnya hanya mengatakan fakta berdasarkan suara yang aku, Su-ie chagy, dan Minnie dengar setiap malam, dan itu kencang sekali, hinggaa... KABOORRRRR!" Yoochunpu lari pontang-panting, tunggang-langgang, mati-matian, dan ungkapan lainnya yang bermakna, Yoochun menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya bersama Junsu.

"Omo! Jinjja? Sekeras itukah? Aigoo, ottokhae.." uri Joongie neomuuuuu.. kyeoptaaaa! Dengan blushing dan pout itu, lengkap dengan doe eyesnya yang bergerak gelisah, Jaejoong siap diterkam #dibuang kelaut sama beruang ngamuk

"Apanya yang keras, Boojae? Eoh? Artikel apa ini?" Entah dari mana, Yunho tiba-tiba datang dan menyamankan dirinya di leher kanan sang namjachingu, yang menimbulkan lenguhan tertahan dari korban =_=

"Eunghh.. Yu-.. Yunhh.." okay, itu cukup erotis kalau hanya untuk pembukaan

"Apa-apaan judulnya itu? 'Strong' Yunnie? Kau meragukanku, chagy? Mau menambah rekor baru, heung? Atau kau mau menggodaku?" Tanya Yunho sambil meniup-niup bagian sensitif, Jaejoong-nya, telinga

"Anh.. Aniihh.. Joongie tidak menggoda Yunnieehh.. Akhh!" Desahan Jaejoong bertambah hot saja -_-

Yunho yang semakin tak tahan, mulai melancarkan serangan-serangannya dengan target leher putih nan mulus Jaejoong. Mendaratkan sejumlah kissmark di sana, memberi tanda bahwa Jaejoong hanya miliknya. Ck, posesif..

"Kajja, Boo.. Kita beri dongsaeng untuk uri maknae!" Ajak Yunho dengan semangat '45

Yunhopun mengangkat Jaejoong, dan dipanggulnya, seperti membawa beras, menuju ke kamar mereka. Ia berjalan tak menghiraukan tatapan malas dari ke-3 dongsaengnya.

"Jangan ada yang berani mengganggu waktuku dan nae BooJae.." Dengan deathglare terbaiknya, Yunho membuat ke-3 dongsaengnya bergidik ngeri, membayangkan nasib umma mereka, yang dapat dipastikan takkan mampu berjalan, ani, bahkan tak mampu bergerak barang 1cm saja, kira-kira 4 hari ke depan? Karen memang DBSK lagi tak ada jadwal untuk 5 hari ke depan..

Poor Joongie...

**THE END**

* * *

**Author Note** :

Annyeong!

Ketemu lagi sama author pemula ini ^^

Dengan FF YunJae ke 2 ^^

Hwaiting!

Liz mau ngucapin jeongmal gomawoyo buat author **your****paradise**

Liz dinasihatin tentang kebiasaan Liz yang suka ngasih spasi sebelum tanda baca =_=

Mianhae bikin ga nyaman

Finally, review jusseyo?

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH**


End file.
